Regálame tu amor
by maildekris
Summary: Arthur y Antonio son amantes desde hace tiempo pero Antonio parece no decidirse a hacer pública su relación haciendo que Arthur sospeche que esto es debido a la extraña amistad que le une a Lovino.¿Será verdad que Antonio es sólo para él?¿Decidirá el español seguir con Inglaterra como amante... o cederá a los deseos de su rubio y confesará a todos sus sentimientos por él? UKsp spUK


**Disclamer:** Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, Hetalia: The Beautiful World así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de unos fans para las fans. Este fanfic es un songfic spuk, más parece un musical pero bueno. Se compone de varias canciones que, por orden de aparición son: "A esto le llamas amor" de Malú, "Caprichosa" de Chayane, "Desaparece" de El Canto del Loco, "Una Foto en Blanco y Negro" de El Canto del Loco y "Blanco y Negro" de Malú y como he dicho y recalco pertenecen a sus correspondientes autores tanto la serie como las canciones.

* * *

**Regálame tu amor**

Otra insufrible junta. Lo mismo de siempre. Alemania presionaba a todos los países por sus deficiencias económicas, Japón no daba su opinión, Estados Unidos decía tonterías sin sentido para solucionar los problemas mundiales, Suiza regañaba a Japón por no dar su opinión… ¡Aburrían hasta a los muertos con su indecisión! Y vuelta la burra al trigo una vez más, mucho ruido y pocas nueces. Todos se quejaban, se echaban mierdas los unos a los otros y nunca se llegaba a nada porque al final más que una junta era un circo en el que el espectáculo consistía en ver quién era el que se quejaba más del otro. Que si Rusia esto, que si Estados Unidos aquello, que si los mediterráneos se hunden y su notoria corrupción se dejaba ver descaradamente, que si la rana calva de Francia tocaba las narices solo por hacer la puñeta a todos aquellos a los que disfrutaba torturando con sus trucos de anfibio barbudo…

Inglaterra resopló enfurruñado, ¡con tanto grito y tanta tontería le entraban ganas de liarse a hostias con medio mundo para ver si así cerraban el pico un rato! ¡Como tuviese que volver a escuchar la estridente risa del americano una vez más juraba por Dios que el estadounidense no volvería a ver la luz de un nuevo día!

Giró su cabeza buscando una salida, una escapatoria a ese constante estrés que le estaba provocando esa infernal reunión examinando la habitación hasta dar con el único país que podía hacerle olvidar el malestar general que aquel evento le estaba provocando aunque, por desgracia, aquel día ese país parecía estar más interesado en hacerle gracietas a otra nación en vez de atenderle él.

Ahí estaba el Reino de España sentado en su banco con esa sonrisa bobalicona que siempre adornaba su rostro hablando animadamente con Italia del Sur una vez más. Fuerte, dulce, cariñoso, pasional, despistado, orgulloso y, en raras ocasiones, algo temperamental. Estos eran algunos de los adjetivos que caracterizaban a ese sureño de piel morena, cabello castaño y hermosos ojos oliva del cual se había enamorado.

El inglés frunció el ceño arrugando hasta la nariz en el proceso. ¿Por qué demonios era a ese italiano al único al que miraba? ¡Era el colmo! ¡Él era su amante desde hacía meses! ¡Era por él por quien suspiraba y gemía en cada encuentro! ¡No por el _macarroni _ese! ¡¿Y aun así Antonio, que afirmaba amarle con locura, sólo tenía ojos para su ex colonia?! De hecho, Antonio era el que no quería que les viesen juntos…

No eran sólo amantes, ¡eran novios! Los amantes pueden amarse pero tanto Arthur como Antonio sabían que ellos pasaron ese umbral hace semanas. No era cosa de un encuentro pasional en cualquier rincón… ellos se veían a escondidas de todos, sí… pero iban a restaurantes, tenían citas románticas e incluso tenían algún que otro objeto personal en casa del otro y habían compartido regalos y secretos. Entonces… ¿por qué Antonio no quería que se supiera? _"Porque no quiere que Lovino lo sepa"_ se dijo Inglaterra apretando los puños.

Lo que más le dolía era saber que eso era tan jodidamente unilateral. Si solo Antonio le demostrase que de verdad le amaba… que él era el dueño de su corazón y que no jugaba con él… ¡Sí! ¡Eso era! ¡Si tanto decía el español que era el único en su corazón que lo demostrase! No era que no confiara en el español… pero la verdad es que sentía como que esa "relación" era sólo una gran mentira para pasar el rato. ¡Joder! ¡¿Y cómo no pensarlo si el español pasaba más tiempo haciendo sonreír al italiano que hablando con él?! ¡Ni una mirada le había dedicado desde que entró! Sí… él no podía seguir en una relación en la cual solo uno de los dos mostraba interés.

Su móvil vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón sorpresivamente haciéndole dar un brinquito de sorpresa. Abrió el aparato con una suave disculpa por el susto que les había dado a las pobres naciones que habían decidido sentarse a su lado aquella tarde y leyó el mensaje tratando de no parecer muy impaciente aun que él ya sabía quién había sido el emisor del mismo…

**To The tomato idiot:**

_Arthur, veámonos después de la junta en la Sala de Reuniones de al lado. La junta está siendo mortal pero más me está matando el no comerte la boca ahora mismo hasta robarte el sentido amor mío._

_Te amo._

Arthur chasqueó la lengua irritado. ¡Sí! ¡Mucho declarar su amor pero era estar el italiano en la misma habitación y ponerse a perseguirle como un perrito faldero! Cerró la tapa del teléfono con violencia notando la mirada el hispano sobre su persona pero él no se la devolvió esta vez. Estaba realmente molesto.

En algún momento debió decidirse que la reunión había llegado a su fin ya que todos los países empezaron a salir de la sala uno a uno… o bien junto a otros países como era el caso del español y el italiano que seguían charlando animadamente como si durante la reunión (a la cual no habían estado prestando atención dicho sea de paso) no les hubiese dado el suficiente tiempo para hacerlo.

Arthur entró en la habitación en la que habían acordado verse tras comprobar que nadie le había visto. Su mal humor crecía por momentos. ¡¿Es que ese español no podía entender que él era suyo?! ¡¿Qué no quería que nadie más se le acercara?! ¡Por favor! ¡Si era al italiano al que quería que se fuese con él y dejase de usarle! No… eso no era amor… no podía serlo…

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y Antonio entró por ella con una sonrisa ancha avanzando hacia el inglés como si este no hubiese visto nada. El español cerró la puerta con rapidez y acechó al rubio como un cazador desesperado ataca a su presa. Comenzó a besarle casi como queriendo devorar sus labios…

¡Sí! ¡Ahora que Lovino se iba él corría a los brazos del tonto de su amante para echarle un polvo y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo, ¿no?! El inglés le dio un violento empujón al español apartándole de sí ante la sorpresa del moreno. ¿Qué le pasaba a Arthur? Parecía enfadado… ¿había hecho algo mal?

— ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó el castaño tratando de acercarse al evasivo inglés.

— No, nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –inquirió el inglés con destacado sarcasmo.

— Vale Arthur, ¿de qué va esto? –se impacientó el español algo ofendido por la actitud hiriente de su amante. Arthur se volvió hacia él fulminándole con la mirada. ¿Pero aún no lo cogía?

— No sé, tú sabrás. Eres tú el que proclama a los cuatro vientos que me ama contra viento y marea y luego cuando llega Italia del Sur besa el suelo que pisa pero claro, por el italiano ese puedes mostrar todo el amor del mundo habido y por haber y luego a mí, a quien aseguras amar con locura, no me dedicas ni una mirada en las juntas. ¡Claro! ¡Te resulta más fácil el no reconocer que estamos saliendo para poder seguir buscando a Lovino en cuanto tienes la oportunidad y no pasa nada, ¿no?! ¡Porque ante los ojos de los demás tú y yo no tenemos nada! ¡Pues entérate! ¡Yo no soy el segundo plato de nadie! –gritó el rubio girándose hacia la puerta. Antonio parpadeó sorprendido ante las declaraciones de su amante tomando su brazo con confusión. ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Arthur estaba celoso?

— Arthur… tú no eres el segundo plato. Si te digo que te amo es porque es así… –trató de excusarse el castaño a lo que el rubio sólo contestó con un tirón apartando su extremidad de la mano que la sujetaba.

— ¡Ya, claro! ¡Todo tiene que ser al gusto del señorito Reino de España, ¿no?! ¡Todo tiene que ser como dices pero las palabras se las lleva el viento y sólo me demuestras con ellas que no tienes más intenciones que las de echar una cana al aire conmigo y punto! ¿Amor dices? ¡Ja! ¡No confundas el amor con el sexo! ¡Amor no es lo que tú sientes! –repuso Arthur furioso e iracundo.

— ¡Pues claro que te amo! ¡No estoy contigo sólo por el sexo! ¡Arthur, debes creerme! –exclamó Antonio desesperado al ver la ofuscación del inglés. Arthur apretó los labios exaltado acercándose hasta él y empujándole sobre una de las sillas que había en la sala para que se sentase cosa que, por cierto, el español hizo muy obedientemente con sus ojos fijos en los fieros orbes de su celoso amante.

— _Otro día más aquí en mi vida… esperando tu llamada para vernos a escondidas… sin saberlo me enredaste en esta historia prometiéndome la gloria_ –entonó Arthur dando una vuelta a la silla y acercándose al rostro del moreno hasta posar sus labios apenas a unos milímetros de los suyos con sus ojos entrecerrados con suavidad para sonrojo de su acompañante –_con tus besos~ _–recitó el rubio separándose con rapidez y dedicándole una mirada molesta mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa frente al castaño –_otro día más en lo de siempre~ tú con él y yo mirando~ tu sonrisa entre la gente… me juraste que esta vez lo dejarías… y creí que así sería… ¡pero ahora me doy cuenta de mi error~! ¡¿Y a esto le llamas amor?! ¡¿A lo que has hecho de mí?! ¡No puede ser esto amor! ¡Si no haces más que mentir! ¡¿Cómo le llamas amor y me miras a la cara?!_ –cantó el inglés levantándose de su asiento destilando rabia por todos lados. Se acercó casi echando humo al castaño y le tomó de la corbata acercándole a él.

— ¡Arthur! ¡Espera… yo…! –reclamó el castaño tratando de defenderse.

— _¡¿Y a esto le llamas amor y tú ni cuenta te das que amar es cosa de dos y no tu sucia mitad?! ¡¿Cómo le llamas amor sin sentir esa palabra~?!_

— ¡Porque es la verdad! –gritó Antonio tratando de hacerse oír por el rubio que sólo frunció más los labios con enfado.

— _Esta vez fue suficiente. ¡Márchate!_ –ordenó el rubio soltando de golpe la corbata impeliendo de nuevo al castaño contra el respaldo del asiento – _Es evidente que no hay nada más que ahora nos ate ya. Me juraste que esta vez lo dejarías… y creí que así sería… ¡pero ahora me doy cuenta de mi error~! _–elevó el tono el rubio posando sus manos en los reposabrazos de la silla del castaño con una leve inclinación para poder fijar sus ojos sobre los de su pareja –_ ¡¿Y a esto le llamas amor?! ¡¿A lo que has hecho de mí?! ¡No puede ser esto amor si no haces más que mentir! ¡¿Cómo le llamas amor y me miras a la cara?! ¡Esto no puede ser amor, me engañas tú, te engaño yo~! ¡¿Y a esto le llamas amor?! ¡¿A lo que has hecho de mí?! ¡No puede ser esto amor si no haces más que mentir! ¡¿Cómo le llamas amor y me miras a la cara?! ¡¿Y a esto le llamas amor y tú ni cuenta te das que amar es cosa de dos y no tu sucia mitad?! ¡¿Cómo le llamas amor sin sentir esa palabra?!_ –gritó Arthur iracundo.

Antonio frunció el ceño harto de tanto reproche. ¡Se acabó! ¡Hasta ahí podíamos llegar! Empujó al inglés alejándolo de él para poder tener al menos espacio con el que poder levantarse encarándose posteriormente a él dispuesto a dejarle las cosas bien claritas.

— _Dices que te doy amor de contrabando. Que hacemos nada más lo que me viene en gana. Siempre a mi manera, mi santa voluntad. Que sólo te mimo ya con cuenta gotas. Eres tú el capricho que no me deja vivir, mi dulce veneno. ¡Somos dos a la par! ¡Tal para cual!_ –reclamó Antonio tomando al inglés de las caderas haciendo que sus cuerpos quedasen unidos uno contra el otro. Le dedicó una sonrisa divertida ofreciéndole una suave caricia a sus finos labios con la yema de sus dedos –_Caprichoso eres tú, caprichoso soy yo. Mi capricho eres tú, tu capricho soy yo. Caprichoso eres tú, caprichoso soy yo. Mi capricho eres tú, tu capricho soy yo_ –cantó el castaño acercándose a los labios del inglés como hipnotizado por estos recibiendo otro nuevo impulso por parte de este que le dirigió una mirada de profundo desagrado. El moreno rechinó los dientes tomándole de nuevo del brazo para volver a acercarle a él y apoyar sus frentes una contra la otra sin apartar la vista de sus hermosos ojos olivino –_Eres tú quien rompe todos mis esquemas. El que arma jaleo. Siempre dando guerra _–expresó el mayor de los dos tomando la mano del joven rubio y alzándola hasta sus labios para besarla con suavidad – _Tu llama es desierto y tú mi manantial_ –susurró una vez abrió los ojos tras el pequeño besito que depositó en el dorso de su extremidad para volver a fijar sus verdes orbes en los del contrario con una sonrisita provocativa. Aproximó entonces el castaño sus rostros inductivamente con la intención de unir sus labios –_déjame beberte entonces a mi antojo_ –pidió recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento brusco del inglés al girar su cara hacia otro lado con enfado –_eres tú el capricho que no me firma la paz. ¡Mi dulce veneno! Porque somos igual. ¡Tal para cual!_ –exclamó el español girando de nuevo el rostro del inglés hacia sí con su mano –_Caprichoso eres tú, caprichoso soy yo. Mi capricho eres tú, tu capricho soy yo. Caprichoso eres tú, caprichoso soy yo. Mi capricho eres tú, tu capricho soy yo. Eres mi capricho, mi niño caprichoso. Deja de quemarme con tu amor en llamas. Eres mi capricho, mi niño caprichoso. Deja de quemarme con tu amor en llamas_ –repitió el español haciendo retroceder al inglés en ese baile que parecían estar efectuando ambos aquella tarde. Pasó entonces el castaño una mano por la nuca del rubio sin apartar la que aún le sujetaba por la cintura para más indignación de su despechado amante –_eres tú el capricho que no me deja vivir. ¡Mi dulce veneno! Somos dos a la par. ¡Tal para cual!_ –reiteró el castaño acariciando sobre la ropa el pecho del rubio que no pudo evitar que un suspiro emergiera de sus labios –_Caprichoso eres tú, caprichoso soy yo. Mi capricho eres tú, tu capricho soy yo. Caprichoso eres tú, caprichoso soy yo. Mi capricho eres tú, tu capricho soy yo. Caprichoso eres tú, caprichoso soy yo. Mi capricho eres tú, tu capricho soy yo~. ¡Caprichoso! Ooh~ Mi capricho eres tú, tu capricho soy yo_ –reclamó el moreno buscando sus labios solo para encontrarse con las manos de su amante apartándole de sí con más ímpetu que antes.

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Deja de jugar! Niño me tienes ahí delante~. Estoy cansándome, ¡déjame ya! No queda nada por hacer~. Ya te has reído de mí bastante. No lo vas a hacer ya más~. A ti se te ha cruzado un cable. ¡Eso es lo que te pasa! _–exclamó Arthur enfrentándole cara a cara para darle otro empujón provocativo – _¡Desaparece! ¡Sólo espero no volver a verte! ¡Y si te encuentro ni me mires que no quiero cuentos! ¡Desesperado! ¡Has jugado y te has equivocado~! ¡Y me has jodido! ¡Eres lo peor que he conocido~! _–reclamó el inglés golpeando a Antonio con el dedo acusador antes de volverse hacia la puerta una vez más.

— Arthur… ¡espera…! –pidió Antonio intentando volver agarrarle infructuosamente. De nuevo el inglés volvió a encararle.

— _¡Ey! ¡Ya me he cansado esto se acaba aquí! ¡Niño que te aguante tu madre! _–inquirió Arthur con un gesto de desaire al castaño al que sonrió con sorna –_Te has creído que te ibas a reír. ¡Pero ese plan no salió bien~! ¡Vas a quedarte muy, muy solo~! ¡Me las piro ya de aquí! ¡Cabréate y ponte a la cola!_

— ¡Arthur no me jodas hazme el favor y escúchame de una puta vez! ¡Deja de actuar como una puta embarazada y vamos a hablarlo! –reclamó Antonio para más molestia del inglés que le tomó de la camisa para apegarle a él amenazante.

— _¡A ver qué dices, guapo! _–exclamó soltándole con violencia –_ ¡Desaparece! ¡Sólo espero no volver a verte! ¡Y si te encuentro ni me mires que no quiero cuentos! ¡Desesperado! Has jugado y te has equivocado. Y me has jodido. ¡Eres lo peor que he conocido yo! Ooh~ Ooh~ ¡Eres lo peor que he conocido~! Ooh~ Ooh~_ –recalcó el inglés volviendo a golpear el pecho del castaño con su dedo índice violentamente – _¡Eres lo peor que he conocido! ¡Desaparece! ¡Sólo espero no volver a verte! ¡Y si te encuentro ni me mires que no quiero cuentos! ¡Desesperado! ¡Has jugado y te has equivocado! ¡Y me has jodido! ¡Eres lo peor que he conocido~!_

— ¡Mira, se acabó! ¡¿Quieres que me responsabilice?! ¡De acuerdo! –aceptó el castaño exasperado – ¡Pero antes quiero que entiendas algo de una puñetera vez Kirkland! _¡Solamente oír tu voz~, ver tu foto en blanco y negro~, recorrer esa ciudad… yo ya me muero de amor~! Ver la vida sin reloj~ y contarte mis secretos. No saber ya si besarte o esperar que salga solo_ –cantó el ibérico levantando la barbilla de Arthur con su mano –_y vivir~ así. ¡Yo quiero vivir así~! ¡Ni si quiera sé si sientes tú lo mismo! Me desperté soñando~ que estaba a tu lado y me quedé~ pensando~ "¿qué tienen esas manos?" Sé que no es el~ momento para que pase algo~. ¡Quiero volverte a ver! ¡Yo quiero volverte a ver!_ –reclamó el moreno con una suave sonrisa y una caricia en la mejilla del inglés –_quiero volverte a ver~. Y me siento como un niño~ imaginándome contigo~ como si hubiéramos ganado por habernos conocido~. Esta sensación extraña~ que se adueña de mi cara~ juega con esta sonrisa dibujándola a sus anchas. Y vivir así~… ¡yo quiero vivir así~! ¡Ni si quiera sé sientes tú lo mismo~! Me desperté~ soñando que estaba a tu lado~ y me quedé~ pensando "¿qué tienen esas manos?"Sé que no es el momento~ para que pase algo~. ¡Yo quiero volverte a ver!_ –le cantó el castaño sacando una pequeña sonrisa de los labios de su amante de los cuales se permitió el lujo de robar un beso cargado de amorosas emociones. Una sonrisa tímida asomó de sus labios una vez se separaron por falta de aire haciéndole consumar instintivamente una suave caricia sobre el rostro del inglés antes de seguir ejecutando su canción – _¡Ni si quiera sé si sientes tú lo mismo~! Me desperté~ soñando que estaba a tu lado y me quedé~ pensando "¿qué tienen esas manos?". Sé que no es el~ momento~ para que pase algo. ¡Yo quiero volverte a ver! ¡Yo quiero volverte a ver!_ –terminó el castaño separándose del rubio y sacando el teléfono móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

— Espera… Antonio… ¿qué haces? –se sorprendió el rubio al verle marcar una serie de cifras al español que esperó pacientemente a que Italia del Sur respondiese al teléfono. La llamada se escuchaba en toda la habitación gracias al pequeño botón que el castaño había apretado poniéndola en manos libres para que así pudiese escucharlo también el inglés.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres ahora bastardo? –preguntó la contrariada voz del italiano al otro lado del teléfono.

— Lovino, te llamo porque quiero que sepas que llevo varios meses saliendo con Arthur Kirkland, Reino de Inglaterra. Estoy única y totalmente enamorado de él y si alguna vez te ha dado la impresión de que quiero algo contigo te ruego encarecidamente que me disculpes porque no es así. Ahora, por favor, te agradecería mucho que hicieses correr la voz a todos los países de que Arthur y yo somos pareja para que el tonto de mi novio se entere de una puñetera vez de que es a él al único que amo. A ver si le entra en la cabeza y deja de hacer dramas ya. Que parece que su manía de guardarse las cosas para él solo se la ha dejado en casa y prefiere que anuncie nuestra relación a los cuatro vientos para que sus celos irracionales le dejen de molestar un rato –explicó el castaño provocando un intenso sonrojo en el rostro de su, ahora declarado, novio.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces idiota?! –gritó el inglés avergonzado intentando agarrar el aparato. Pero era tarde, el español ya había colgado para más vergüenza del menor de los países.

— Bueno, ya todo el mundo sabe que estamos juntos, ¿y ahora qué? –exigió el castaño cruzando sus brazos sonriente.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Qué te crees que vamos a hacer ahora?! ¡Acabas de declarar tus intenciones públicamente! –le recriminó el rubio sacando una sonrisa al mayor de los dos hermanos.

— ¿No era lo que querías? –preguntó el español acercándose hasta él.

— Bueno… sí… ¡pero…! –se interrumpió el rubio al ser agarrado de la cintura por el ibérico. Notó los labios cálidos de su amante sobre los suyos acallándole. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Por qué demonios ese idiota le atraía tanto?! Cualquier día le provocaría un infarto al pobre inglés con tanta efusividad.

Le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello soltando un quedo suspiro sobre sus labios. Sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas brillaron fijos en los de su pareja el cual le dedicaba una de sus afamadas sonrisas bobaliconas a apenas unos milímetros de su rostro.

— _Sé que faltaron razones~, sé que sobraron motivos~. Contigo porque me matas y ahora sin ti ya no vivo_ –le cantó el español acariciando el rostro del británico.

El rubio apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del moreno dejándose abrazar totalmente perdido en sus encantos.

— _Tú dices blanco, yo digo negro. Tú dices voy y yo digo vengo_ –le acompañó el inglés empezando a moverse al compás de su pareja como si estuviesen bailando un vals. El español le sujetó de la cintura elevándolo un segundo en el aire antes de volver a posarle en el suelo abrazado a él –_miro la vida en color y tú en blanco y negro~._

— _¡Dicen que el amor es suficiente~ pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente~! Tú eres quien me hace llorar ¡pero sólo tú me puedes consolar~!_ –espetó el castaño mientras seguían el ritmo de la canción que ambos entonaban.

— _Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida~. ¡A pesar del dolor eres tú quien me inspira! No somos perfectos, sólo polos opuestos. ¡Te amo con fuerza, te odio a momentos!_ –recalcó el inglés girando de la mano del español sin que este la liberara de su agarre quedando así él de espaldas al moreno y recostado sobre su cálido pecho.

— _¡Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida! ¡Te regalaré el Sol siempre que me lo pidas! No somos perfectos, sólo polos opuestos. ¡Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría! ¡¿Y qué no daría?!_ –le preguntó el español volviendo a tirar de él para desenliarle y volver a unirle a él cuerpo contra cuerpo, esta vez, frente a frente.

— _Me odias, me quieres, siempre contracorriente_ –cantó el inglés volviendo a emprender el baile sin separarse un milímetro del español.

— _Te llevo en mi mente desesperadamente~. Por más que te busco~ eres tú quien me encuentra~_ –le conminó su compañero volviendo a hacerle girar.

— _Dicen que el amor es suficiente~ pero no tengo valor de hacerle frente. ¡Tú eres quien me hace llorar pero solo tú me puedes consolar!_ –parafraseó el inglés sin cortar el pequeño baile que, por lo visto, estaban efectuando.

— _¡Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida! ¡A pesar del dolor eres tú quien me inspira! No somos perfectos, sólo polos opuestos. Te amo con fuerza, te odio a momentos_ –repitió Antonio juntando sus frentes una vez con una dulce sonrisa pintada en la cara que se le contagió a su pareja en menos de un segundo.

— _Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida. ¡Te regalaré el Sol siempre que me lo pidas! No somos perfectos, sólo polos opuestos. Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría. ¿Y qué no daría~? Si eres mi mundo. ¡Si con tus manos curas mis heridas!_ –repuso Arthur con los ojos cerrados mientras se seguían moviendo.

— _¡¿Qué no daría?! ¡Si sólo a tu lado puedo llorar y reír al sentir tus caricias~!_ –le contestó Antonio deteniéndose en el sitio en el momento en el que tragaba la espesa saliva que se le había formado pastosamente en su boca. Durante menos de un segundo ambos permanecieron así, en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y escuchando la respiración calmada del otro antes de volver a abrir simultáneamente los ojos para enfrentar a los de su contraparte.

— _Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida. ¡A pesar del dolor eres tú quien me inspira!_ –entonaron al mismo tiempo los dos tomándose de las manos y volviendo a danzar uno contra el otro –_No somos perfectos, sólo polos opuestos. ¡Te amo con fuerza, te odio a momentos! Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida. ¡Te regalaré el Sol siempre que me lo pidas! No somos perfectos, sólo polos opuestos. Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría~. ¿Y qué no daría~?_ –terminaron los dos deteniéndose nuevamente con la mirada puesta el uno en el otro.

Esbozaron una sonrisa de complicidad mientras bajaban sus miradas hasta fijarlas en los labios ajenos uniéndolos en un suave y amoroso beso que sellaba la promesa que sus corazones rogaban por hacerse.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, y eso es todo lo que tengo acerca de songfics... y sí... son muy rosas, lo sé. En este laaargo fic puedo entender que haya tomatazos... entre otras cosas porque lo escribí deprisa y corriendo o sino me quedaba sin escribirlo porque lo escribí la noche antes de irme a donde Cristo perdió la chancleta y el Internet no funciona. Pero bueno, eso es todo. Comentarios, amenazas de muerte (¿?) lo que sea aun que espero que amenazas no (¿?)... por favor dejádmelos en un lindo review por el que me emocionaré al verlo existir (¿?). Besines~.


End file.
